A Hardy Fan and Two MooreOns
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Hardycest and Slash] Everyone has seen Matt Hardy's famous nakedexceptforthetagbelt picture! This story tells what might've happened between him, Jeff, and Shannon Moore the night that picture was taken.


**A Hardy Fan and Two Moore-Ons**

**By Archangel**

It was a quiet evening, but destined to become crazy at any moment. Shannon glanced back and forth between Matt and Jeff, smiling at them even though they weren't paying attention to him. They had won the Tag Team Championship. In fact, Jeff was sitting on one of the beds staring at his belt in awe. Matt had already taken his turn doing the same thing, but was trying to act like it was no big deal. He was getting ready to take a shower. Shannon started to reach for the TV remote when Matt suddenly started giggling. Matt was not one to giggle unless he had some fiendish plan in mind so of course Jeff and Shannon looked at him instantly. Matt grinned at Jeff.

"Get out the camera."

"Oh no. What're you up to now?"

Matt only gave a purposely evil sounding laugh, grabbing his title belt and going over near the window. He drew the curtains tightly shut. Then he dropped his boxer shorts and threw them back onto the bed. Shannon, who was the only one looking at that moment, gave a cry and covered his face.

"Oh god he's naked!"

"Huh?" Jeff looked up and arched a brow at his brother. "What are you doing?"

"Just take the damn picture," Matt laughed.

Jeff adjusted the focus by aiming it at Shannon first. When he looked back over at Matt he couldn't help laughing. The supposedly responsible Hardy brother was holding his title belt in his teeth and letting it hang down in front of him. It covered his crotch perfectly, letting his hips show on either side to prove that he was completely nude. Jeff just shook his head, he and Shannon both laughing, and aimed the camera at him. Matt gave as much of a smile as he could and gestured at his… Erm, _belt_ with both hands. Click. Matt was now immortalized nude with his precious belt. He dropped the belt into his hands, still grinning like an idiot, and went back over to his duffle bag to retrieve his clothes.

"What made you suddenly get that idea?" Shannon asked.

"I'm weird? I dunno. I was already in my shorts so I thought, why not?" He shrugged.

"I think that'll actually come out looking pretty good. Now I wanna do it too," Jeff said and started pulling his shirt over his head.

"Copy cat."

"What? You're not gonna take it for me?" Jeff pouted at Matt.

"I'm going to go shower."

"Fine. Shannon'll do it. Won't ya?"

"Sure," he smirked a little.

Jeff stuck his tongue out at Matt as he tried to kick out of his baggy jeans. Matt ignored him for the most part, but decided to stick around and watch Jeff take his picture. Once stripped and over in the corner where Matt had stood before, Jeff held his belt horizontally on front of his hips. Shannon scooted over to the corner of the bed to take the picture.

"I _am_ covered up aren't I?"

Shannon paused to take a second look. "Yeah. Nothing showing."

"Good. Last thing I need would be someone getting a hold of a picture of my dick and balls."

"Say sexy bitch!"

"Sexy bitch!" Jeff repeated and smiled.

The flash went off and Jeff quickly dove back into bed, pulling the covers up over him. Much to Matt's dismay.

"Jeff! I have to sleep in that bed, too!"

"So what? You can sleep with the photographer."

Shannon blinked, a slight blush tinting his cheek. It was precisely the reaction Jeff had expected and he laughed. Shannon was so easy to embarrass sometimes. He tried to brush it off as nothing, fiddling with the camera some more.

"Ya know, you guys are the _tag_ champs. Shouldn't you have a picture together?"

Matt and Jeff looked at him for a moment, then looked at each other. They each shrugged, nodding that Shannon was right. Matt picked up his belt again. Then he grabbed Jeff's as well before throwing back the covers on the bed Jeff was in. Jeff squealed girlishly, purposely acting embarrassed, but he didn't really care. The boys draped their belts over their laps and leaned against the headboard, Matt putting his arm around Jeff's shoulders. Shannon moved to get a better angle and took the picture, smiling happily.

"You two are so photogenic."

"Yeah," Jeff smiled at Matt.

"We know," he added and looked back at his brother.

Click. They both looked at Shannon after he snapped another picture. He only shrugged innocently.

"There's a whole roll of film here. Do you wanna wait forever for it to be completely filled?"

"Well, no, but you can't just snap pictures of me and Jeff all day."

"Sure I can. Like I said, you're very photogenic. Seems like every time I look at you I see a 'Kodak Moment'." He waggled the camera at them. "And Matty, you know you like posing for the camera. You're a total ham."

"Yeah, I am."

"And Jeffro always likes being made out to look like a work of art even if it's just a picture," Shannon hinted.

"Also true," he agreed.

"Sooo?"

Matt and Jeff looked at each other for a moment, obviously thinking about it and trying to gauge each other's opinion. Matt gave his little smirk type smile. Jeff responded with the same and nodded.

"Okay, Shan. We'll pose for ya, but if you try to sell these on EBay in order to make extra cash we'll kill ya."

"I wouldn't do that," he smiled, acting overly innocent.

"I bet!"

Jeff interrupted anything else Matt was going to say by grabbing the belts and tossing them aside. As Matt and Shannon watched, Jeff scooted down the bed slightly so his lower half was under the covers again and then moved to lay partially across Matt's lap, arms folded on the bed opposite of Matt's leg. A quick flip to get his hair out of the way and he looked up at Shannon. The boy's eyes flashed brighter for a second as he saw the shot being offered and he kneeled down to get a straight on view. Matt rested a hand on Jeff's back, looking down at him with that same smile still on his face. Click. Jeff rolled further up Matt's body, ending up partially on his brother's stomach and looking up at him. Click. Then Jeff leaned up closer, reaching back to pull Matt's hair down from it's ponytail. It fell down in it's normal messy curls only to be tucked behind Matt's ear a second later by his little brother. Click.

"I'm beginning to wonder if the two of you didn't plan this on purpose," Matt muttered.

"We didn't plan anything," Jeff frowned a little at him.

"If you say so."

Matt pushed Jeff off of him, grabbing one of the belts from the floor, then got up on his knees on the bed behind Jeff. He pulled him up into the same position he was in, but a little lower down and put the belt in front of him. He held it in place to keep Jeff's southern regions covered. Jeff meanwhile reached up behind him to wrap his arms around Matt's neck as best he could in the position. Matt looked up at the camera with a look that somehow said the belt wasn't the only prize he had gotten as Jeff laid a light kiss on his cheek. Click. But then Shannon noticed Jeff was also licking Matt's cheek. Click. Matt gave Jeff a funny look for that.

"What're you doing? Trying to show off the one piercing no one knows about?"

"Maybe." He got those wild eyes that said he had an idea. "Hey, you remember that picture those two guys in Metallica did where they were touching the tips of their tongues together?"

"Oh! Let me get the other lens for that!" Shannon exclaimed and went digging through Jeff's bag.

"You're kidding right?" Matt eyed Jeff nervously.

"Oh, it's no big deal. Just a touch of tongues." Jeff rolled his eyes. "And you call me the baby."

"You _are_ the baby. By three years I might add."

"Got it!" Shannon added the extra piece onto the front of the camera and took a moment to adjust the focus. "Damn complicated Nikon piece of… Okay, go ahead."

Jeff turned to the side, trying not to touch the cold metal of the belt Matt had been holding on front of him. Thankfully the belt got dropped to the side again. Matt adjusted his position to face Jeff and pushed his black hair back over his shoulders. He obviously wasn't all that thrilled. Jeff stuck his tongue out at him teasingly, flicking the barbell that pierced it back and forth. Matt narrowed his eyes at him, but got a small smirk on his lips. Jeff gave Shannon a quick glance. He leaned over to Matt and whispered something in his ear, making Shannon strain to hear it, but he didn't catch anything. Matt gave a smile Shannon had never seen before. It was sweet and childlike. Whatever Jeff had said had a profound affect on the elder brother's attitude. Jeff pulled back from him and nodded slightly before sticking his tongue out to him. Matt chuckled a little then leaned in and touched his tongue to the tip of Jeff's. Click.

"Damn guys, that was kinda hot," Shannon commented.

"Of course. The two hottest guys from Cameron almost tongued each other," Matt said.

"Only one way it could get hotter," Jeff said and arched his brows.

Shannon glanced back and forth between the two of them as they stared at each other. There was something in their eyes that had him completely convinced that they would kiss each other at any second. That same adorable smile came back to Matt's lips as he leaned towards Jeff again. Their lips met lightly at first, but almost instantly pressed together with more passion. Shannon watched in awe for a moment, seeing Matt's tongue slip past Jeff's lips as the kiss deepened. He shook his head a little and raised the camera again. Click. Matt and Jeff looked at him. Shannon felt nervous. Had they not wanted that to be caught on film?

"Ya know, I think he's enjoying that a little too much," Matt said.

"What gave it away? The blushing face? The lustful eyes?" Jeff asked.

"Nope, the tent in his pants."

Matt and Jeff's eyes both turned downward, similar amused grins on their faces. Shannon looked down at himself. Sure enough he was much more excited than he'd originally thought. He quickly whirled around away from them and tried to adjust himself so he wasn't so obvious. Didn't work very well considering he was grabbed by both arms and thrown to his back on the bed with Matt straddling him a second later. His arms were pinned above his head and he was stuck looking up at him and Jeff, the younger of the brothers leaning over the bed to also smirk down at him.

"I guess you were right, Jeff. You didn't plan anything."

"But Shan sure did."

Shannon blushed as he was discovered. "Yeah… Well… Can you blame me?"

"Yes," the said in unison.

"Oh, crud. It's not my fault you two are sexy."

"No, that would be the fault of lots and lots of generations of our family," Matt said.

"The perfect mixing of blood turned out to hit right on our specific generation. Simple coincidence really," Jeff added.

"But it's one thing to be infatuated with two people."

"And a completely other thing to put them into a sexual situation for your own pleasure."

"It didn't start out sexual! You two did that on your own!" Shannon protested.

"Oh, don't be scared, my little Hardy fan," Matt cooed.

"Yeah, we're not mad."

"You see, Jeffro and I haven't done anything like this since we were both naïve little pre-teens experimenting to see what was so great about kissing and sex."

"Too bad we enjoyed it a little too much. Maybe all those southern stereotypes caught up to us."

Matt and Jeff looked at each other then shook their heads. "Nah!"

"Nope, we're just perverts. Plain and simple," Jeff continued.

"Well, I wouldn't say plain…"

"Oh, by far not."

"Are you gonna let me up now?" Shannon squeaked.

"No," they again answered him together.

"You seem to like your position, Shannon," Matt said as he pushed his hips against the boy's. "Too bad your jeans are a little chafing."

"Should remedy that," Jeff said.

"Yes. Should."

Jeff grabbed Shannon's arms to keep him from escaping, not that he was putting forth any effort to do so. Matt got up just long enough to undo the button and zipper and yank the pants right off, revealing a pair of Hardy Boyz boxer shorts underneath. Now Shannon really blushed.

"Wow! You really are a fan!" Jeff laughed.

Shannon smiled a little. "You have no idea."

"Oh, I bet I have a small… No, I mean big idea of how much of a fan you are," Matt said from where he was peeking down Shannon's shorts.

"Hey now that's not fair. If there's gonna be a show the whole audience should be able to enjoy it."

Matt took Shannon's waistband in his hands and edged it down just enough for the head to be seen. He looked back up at Jeff who was watching with growing anticipation. He knew his baby brother all too well. He knew precisely what Jeff liked to do with his boyfriends. He was a cocksucker and proud of it. Apparently really good at it too, though, Matt had never had the pleasure of finding out first hand. He pulled Shannon's waistband down and then back up quickly to give Jeff a flash.

"Ugh!" Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure who to call the tease, you or Shannon."

"Hey, I'm not doing anything but laying here!"

"I'm just taking his shorts off," Matt said innocently, even though he couldn't feign innocence if his life depended on it.

"Well stop making it into a strip tease and take them off!"

Matt finally conceded and pulled them off, leaving Shannon just as nude as the two of them save for the fact that he was wearing socks. And no one even had to ask what Jeff was up to when he let Shannon's arms go and crawled down to the floor in front of him. Matt took his place on the bed, pushing Shannon up into a sitting position and scooting in behind him. The two of them looked down at Jeff, who had put a pillow under his knees and was getting comfortable.

"He really is going to do it, isn't he?" Shannon asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah. He loves to suck guys off. Makes him feel sexy I think," Matt muttered back in between nibbling on his ear.

Jeff glanced up at them for a moment, feeling almost like a spotlight had been put on him. He knew it wouldn't last long, though. Matt would get impatient and demand some sort of attention soon enough. Still he was going to take his time and enjoy this. It wasn't everyday that… Actually, for Jeff, it was almost everyday that he had the opportunity to do something like this. Damn fan boys. Still, this would be more special. This was Shannon, his best friend. And unlike most people Jeff had no qualms about sleeping with his friends. Now he had his chance to be with the one he'd always wanted most. He wasn't about to waste it.

Jeff took Shannon's hardness by hand, stroking him only momentarily before taking his head into his mouth. He swirled the tip of his tongue around it to get that first moan of pleasure from the younger man. Then he slowly moved down on him, loving the feeling of his shaft sliding into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. Sometimes even sex couldn't compare to this feeling. And hearing the sweet sounds from Shannon's lips only made it more worth while. So as Matt contented himself with kissing and licking the boy anywhere he could reach, Jeff gave Shannon more pleasure than he had ever experienced. It didn't take long to get him writhing in Matt's arms and trying to push further into Jeff's mouth. As Jeff had predicted, though, Matt was feeling a little left out.

"Jeff, could you pause for just a second?"

"No, don't make him stop," Shannon whimpered.

"Just for a second," Matt whispered and kissed his cheek.

Jeff wiped his mouth and looked up. "What for?"

"A position change. Well, sorta."

Without much further explanation Matt pushed Shannon to his feet. He brought his hand up underneath him, his fingers running over the entrance. He grinned a little because Shannon was already slick with saliva that had run down him from Jeff's somewhat sloppy ministrations. He pushed one finger inside of him, getting a cry and shiver from him. Shannon's knees buckled and threatened to give until Jeff grabbed him, holding him up.

"Just a moment more, baby. Matty just doesn't wanna hurt you," Jeff comforted him.

Matt smirked a little at seeing Shannon lean almost all his weight onto Jeff's shoulders, especially when he slipped a second digit inside of him, making a scissoring motion to stretch him a bit quicker. When he was finally satisfied that Shannon would be okay he withdrew and took Shannon's hip in one hand to guide him down, holding onto his own shaft to ensure that he didn't miss. Shannon tensed at the first feeling of Matt's entrance, but a quick distraction caused by Jeff running his tongue up Shannon's chest allowed Matt to pull him completely onto his lap. Shannon still winced a little and had to be allowed to adjust. Of course not being able to move drove Matt crazy, which became obvious as he flopped onto his back with a huff.

"Sorry, Matty, but I'm not used to this," Shannon said.

"It's okay, Shan. I'm just a high maintenance type."

"Yeah, he has to get his way ninety five percent of the time or else he's not happy," Jeff commented as he ran his hands over Shannon's body affectionately.

Matt finally could take no more and took Shannon by the hips again, lifting him slightly and letting him back down. He made sure to move very slowly to ensure the boy was okay. The only sound that he heard was a whimper of pleasure. Shannon looked over his shoulder at him as if to give him permission to do it again. Matt smirked and raised him up, dropping him back down much harder than before. Shannon gasped, a tremor shooting through his body. He panted for a moment.

"Holy shit," he managed to whisper.

"You like?" Matt asked.

Shannon could do no more than nod in response. That told Matt precisely what he wanted to hear. He could be rough. He adjusted his position slightly to make sure he had himself just right. His hands tightened on Shannon's hips again and he started, setting Shannon into a quick pace from the very start. It was good thing Matt had quite a lot of extra arm strength because with Shannon gasping and moaning in ecstasy he had little ability to thrust down on his own. He was obviously overwhelmed.

Jeff sat back for a good while and simply watched the two of them. He could be a bit of a voyeur at times, enjoying seeing how other people acted and reacted to certain situations. He'd never had the joy of watching Matt work, neither had he ever seen Shannon in _any_ sexual situation. He was surprised that the youngest one in their group of friends was so eager to jump in bed with them. But on the other hand he had probably slept with other people before. He surely wasn't as innocent as he looked. Jeff could tell that by gazing at the beautiful look of lust on Shannon's face as he looked over his shoulder at Matt. Then there was also the fact that Shannon was trying to take better control of the situation, getting Matt to moan out his pleasure as he thrust down upon him on his own. Even Jeff the voyeur could only sit there for so long before feeling the need overcome him. But where would he squeeze in? Then he saw a seat that seemed to have his name on it and his jade eyes brightened all the more.

Shannon looked up in surprise when Jeff took him by the shoulders. Jeff leaned him back just slightly, pushing him back onto Matt's raised hands. Sometimes Shannon had to wonder if the brothers couldn't read each other's minds with the way they acted so in sync. A quick scoot to move them further up the bed and Matt nodded to his brother to go ahead. Jeff looked back at Shannon then, straddling his hips slowly. Shannon found himself locked into Jeff's stare even as he felt his hand grasp his length and guide him to the right spot. Jeff winked at him. There was that mental connection between brothers again because Matt pushed himself up, shoving deeper into Shannon and pushing Shannon straight into Jeff. The boy howled in utter bliss. There was no doubt in his mind that he would only last a matter of seconds with both of the Hardys on him at once.

"Let me give you something to concentrate on," Jeff muttered even as Matt started to take control of the situation again.

Jeff grabbed Shannon's hand and pulled it in between them. Shannon needed no further instructions. He gripped Jeff's hardness and forced himself to think straight despite the intense feelings coursing through his body. He picked up on Matt's rhythm and followed it, stroking Jeff in time with each powerful thrust. This was a better show of Matt's strength than anything he could accomplish in the ring or gym. He was managing to keep Shannon from falling backwards along with using his own hips as the driving force for all three of them. Each movement he made forced Shannon to move as well, pushing him into Jeff at an angle that must've been hitting him just right judging by occasional cries coming from him. But even with all of Shannon's efforts to hold out for them there was no way he could stand it any longer. He was trembling from head to toe and every breath was a scream of pleasure. He couldn't imagine anyone being able to control themselves when they were getting fucked by both Hardy Boyz.

"Oh god… Jeff, Matt… I'm gonna—"

Before he could even manage to finish that sentence Matt and Jeff pushed themselves upon him at the same time. If Shannon could've thought straight at that moment he would've known for a fact that they could talk to each other without saying a word. The brothers moved in time, one forcing himself down and the other driving himself up, capturing Shannon in the middle of the most intense orgasm of his life. He tossed his head back and screamed for all he was worth, surely letting everyone on that floor of the hotel know that he was having a good time. Then he collapsed against Matt's chest, being enveloped in his strong arms as Jeff leaned over him to cover his face in whisper light kisses. He could feel their hands upon him and hear the whispered confessions of love. They had done this all for him. He wanted to reply, but he had no voice. He didn't have the strength to lift his head. They understood and moved him gently onto the bed, covering him with a sheet. He got kisses from each of them before he passed out.

"I'd say that this evening went well," Matt said happily.

"How'd you know he was gonna encourage us to pose for pictures?"

"Because I knew that he liked us. And who wouldn't jump at the chance to take naked dirty pictures of us?"

"Well," Jeff thought about that one, "I can list a few who'd rather jab hot pokers in their eyes."

"Bah. Not them."

There was a brief moment of silence before Matt gave that giggle that had started the whole thing. Jeff eyed him suspiciously.

"Now what?"

"Ya know, we finished the kid off, but not each other."

"Very true, but that wasn't part of the ack!"

Jeff's sentence was cut off as Matt leapt at him and speared him off the bed to the floor. Now it was Jeff's turn to howl as Shannon had only moments ago. Of course, for all their planning and all their ingenuity the boys never did notice the flashes of the camera as they had their way with each other. Neither did they hear Shannon snickering at them as he watched.

**The End**

_Legalities: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
